The present invention relates to a substrate of a hybrid IC, a method of forming a circuit pattern by using the substrate and an apparatus for forming the same.
In the prior art, a screen printing method, for example, was used for forming a circuit pattern. The prior art method uses a substrate of alumina or similar material with a screen mask formed there, the screen mask having a circuit pattern formed thereon. The circuit pattern is formed on the substrate by means of paste which contains material for forming a circuit element. This method is like a mimeograph printing procedure.
However, this prior screen printing method requires many screen masks to form a complete circuit and a large amount of time to design and manufacture the screen masks. In addition, much of the paste attached to the screen mask or squeeze is disposed of. Therefore, a large quantity of the expensive paste is wasted.